MrsCalloway's Classic Dairy Tales
by Longtail Ranger
Summary: When the farm is boring and there's nothing to do. Mrs.Calloway tells her stories to the younger animals on the farm. With tales of different genres with happy endings, that will make you smile. All are fanmade and credit goes to Disney.
1. Grace Golden and the 3 Willies Part 1

**A Dairy Tale: ****Grace Golden a****nd the 3 Willies**** Part 1**

It was a nice summer day. Hot seasons like this met lots of fun things to do. On Little Patch of Heaven, Pearl was working in the garden. It was quite hot. The cows were eating lunch and talking. All the the other animals were minding their own business. Mrs. Calloway was eating her hay while Maggie was telling jokes. Then ssomething cought her eye. The piglets looked very unentertained. She wondered why they looked in such a mood. "Hate to interupt you Maggie," Mrs.Calloway said politely. "May I be excused?" she asked. "Oh sure!" said Maggie talking with her mouth full of hay. Mrs. C walked away from the feed trogth of hay and straight to the piglets. "Children, what's got you in such a sad manner?" she asked. "Jeb took our last can." said one of them. "Don't you 3 little ones have anything better to do than play some silly old can?" Mrs.Calloway asked. All 3 of them shook their heads. "It's summer! All of should be having fun." said Mrs.Calloway. "Like what," said one of the piglets. "There's nothing to do!"

"And we're just animals." added another. Mrs. Calloway thought of an idea. "How about I tell you 3 another Dairy Tale?" she asked. The piglets faces lit up. "There's more?" said one. "Isn't there only one short film?" asked another. "Who cares if there's only one short film, it's better than doing nothing all day." said the other. Mrs.Calloway was flattered and happy to see them smile. "Come to the barn." she said. Mrs.Calloway led the piglets to the barn. They got comfy in a pile of hay. "This is the story about Grace Golden and the 3 Willies." said Mrs.Calloway. This is how the story began.

_Once upon a time, a beautiful and kind queen and a handsome and wise king ruled a kingdom. Time passed and a princess was born one spring night. Unfortunately the queen was about to depart from Earth after her daughter was born. She looked to the window sill. There in a small flowerpot was a golden flower. A very rare kind that would bloom every 1,000 years! __The queen and king wanted to name their newborn princess "Grace". With her final breath the queen said: "Grace Golden." Those were the last words she said as she held her calf and then passed._

_The king was very heartbroken, he knew he had stay strong for his kingdom; especially for Grace Golden. Years passed and he remarried. During this time Grace Golden was an older calf and no longer a little new born calf. She was very happy to have a stepmother. But, this stepmother was no kind person. She only married the king for his wealth and crown. Some say she was a which. She only cared about her looks than Grace Golden and her husband. She was an evil queen._

_The evil queen lived with the king and Grace Golden for a year. It wasn't pleasant for Grace Golden. "Dear stepmother, would you play with me? Please?" Grace Golden would ask. She would have the same answer over and over. "No! Go play by yourself and stop worrying me!" said the evil queen as she would brush her blonde hair or put on her makeup. Grace Golden would ask her father. Not like the evil queen would reply the same he would say: "I can't now. I'm too busy." Grace Golden felt loneliness in her fragile heart. She loved both of her parents deeply, even though the queen had no time for her. At least she had a kind father. One night, things took a dark change. When the king ate dinner, he died. The royal doctor said he was poisoned. Grace Golden only cried. No one knew how it happened. Only the queen, for it was her who poisoned him! She kept that secret to herself and nobody would ever know._

_Not only was that she kept. Every night, the evil queen would look in a mirror. This was no ordinary mirror. It was Enchanted! "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she would ask. The mirror would only show the queen. This pleased her very much. No one would ever know this secret. When Grace Golden got older, she was very beautiful indeed. Sometimes she would sing, but her voice wasn't as pure as her beauty. Another night passed and the evil queen would ask her mirror the same question she has been doing for the last few years. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" she asked. But, this time the mirror only showed Grace Golden. This infuriated the queen. "How can that heifer be more gorgeous than me?!" the evil queen yelled. "Something has to be done! Good thing I know what to do." she said to herself._

_That night the queen met up with a hunter. "You my friend, are supposed to take Grace Golden into the forest outside the kingdom. When the time is right...kill her!" the evil queen explained her dark plan. "I'll get paid, right?" the hunter asked. "Yes," replied the queen. "and bring me her heart as proof!" The morning passed so quickly. The hunter took Grace Golden to the forest. Little did she know that her life was supposed to end. "It's so nice out here," said Grace Golden. "I never been-" Grace Golden couldn't finish her sentence when she felt something cold touch the side of her head. "Here's what you're going to do. Run far away from this place." said the hunter. Still pointing his gun to Grace Golden's head. Grace Golden was so struck with fear, she didn't question him. She ran into the dark forest and didn't look back._

In real life.

"No! What will happen to Grace Golden?!" screamed one of the piglets. "Don't worry little ones. She'll be alright." Mrs.Calloway assured. "Wouldn't she get eaten by wild forest animals?" asked a piglet. "I promise she won't." Mrs.Calloway replied. Mrs.C continued the tale once again.

In the story.

_By now, Grace Golden was very tired from running all day long to get away from her kingdom. She didn't know why she wasn't wanted in her own castle. Why was that hunter taking her to the forest anyway? Grace Golden was now alone. She couldn't take care of herself. Where was she to go? The forest became darker and darker as she walked more. She looked up. The moon was in the sky. "The best thing to do is keep walking." she said._

_Meanwhile._

_The hunter reported back to the queen. He gave her a deer heart instead of Grace Golden's like he was supposed to. It was a good thing the evil queen didn't know this. She was very pleased. Now she didn't have to worry about Grace Golden and her beauty. When someone asked about where Grace Golden was. The queen would get mad. No one didn't want to upset her, so they didn't ask or get any idea if the queen was hiding something._

_As for Grace Golden, she found a small cottage in the forest. Grace Golden opened the door. What am l doing? She thought. I can't just intrude here. It will be for one night. I hope they don't mind. Grace Golden looked around. There was a small kitchen. In the kitchen, there was a small table with 3 chairs. On the table, there were 3 plates of apple pie. Grace Golden couldn't help but look at the slices of pie. She hasn't eaten anything all day. Maybe they won't mind? Thought Grace Golden._

_She took a bite out of the first slice. "Too hot!" she screamed as her mouth was burned. She tried the second slice. "Too cold." said Grace Golden as she felt a chill. As if she turned to ice. At least her mouth felt better. The third slice of pie was left untouched. "Third times the charm." said Grace Golden to herself. She took a bite out of the third slice, hoping it wouldn't be too hot or too cold. To her surprise, the slice of pie was neither what she had expected. "Just right!" said Grace Golden as she ate the whole thing._

_Grace Golden looked around the cottage. There was a nice living room. In the living room, there was a bookshelf that seemed like it was never touched. And a purple sofa that seemed really comfy. Behind it was a huge painting of a forest. "How lovely." said Grace Golden. Grace Golden decided to have a seat on the sofa. "This really is comforting," she said. "Enough messing around with these people's furniture. I should go to bed."_

_Grace Golden walked around the cottage for a room for her to sleep in for the night. She found but only on room with 3 beds. One had red a blanket and pillow. Another had a blue blanket and pillow. The last one had a yellow blanket and pillow. Grace Golden decided to lay on the red bed. "It's too hard!" Grace Golden complained. She tried the blue bed. "Too soft." said Grace Golden. She tried the yellow bed. "Just right!" she said as she fell asleep._

Cast:

Narrator \- Mrs.Calloway

Grace Golden \- Grace

Evil Queen \- Annie the saloon manger

Hunter \- Rico (of course!)

**Hello everyone, this is all I could write. I'm not sure if this gives of a cliffhanger. Sorry if it does. Remember, these stories are FAN MADE!!! It was all inspired of the short film. ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY!!! I OWN NOTHING!!!**** I know summer may be over, but I wrote this early July or late June.****I'm trying to focus on other stories too. Like homestuck if you're into that.**


	2. Grace Golden and the 3 Willies Part 2

**A Dairy Tale: Grace Golden and the**** 3** **Willies Part** **2**

_Grace Golden woke up from her long sleep. She found 3 skinny boys with yellow hair covering their eyes and they were almost wearing the same clothes but with different accessories in different colors. She stared at them frightened. They stared right back confused.__She didn't know what to say. It was all an awkward silence. "Are you here to rob us of our stuff?" one of them asked (he had a sunflower pin on his torn brown vest). Grace Golden was offended, "Look, I'm not here to rob any of you. I'm just lost and confused." she said sternly. "Why are ya here anyway?" another asked (this one was wearing a blue hat). Grace Golden couldn't lie. "I ran away from home. My stepmother didn't like me very much." that was all she said. The strangers took pity on her. "We could let ya stay." said the other (he was wearing a red bowtie). Grace Golden couldn't believe what she had heard. "I'd love that! Thank you!" she said. Then she kissed each of the boys on their foreheads. All 3 of them pasted out. __Then they got back up on their feet. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Phil, you can tell because Iike the color red." said Phil as he showed off his clothes.__"I'm Bill. I like wearing blue." Bill introduced pointing to his hat. "And I'm Gil! The one in yellow. We are known as the Willie Brothers." said Gil. "It's nice to meet all of you! I'm Grace Golden." Grace Golden introduced._ _"I see you were sleeping in my bed." said Gil. Grace Golden was a little embarrassed. "Sorry!" she said. "It's fine." said Gil calmly. Phil looked at the clock. It was 8:25 am. "We gotta go." he said. "We work in the mines." said Bill. "We'll be back. Maybe you can watch the house for us." said Gil. "I will!" promised Grace Golden. The 3 Willies took their pickaxes with them_.

_They left Grace Golden alone. "Alone again." she said. Grace Golden looked around the cottage. The beds were a mess. The floors were dusty. There were cobwebs in every corner of the ceiling. "This can't be." said Grace Golden. She made up the beds. They were as neat as before. She looked for a broom. She found one in the closet. Grace Golden spent the rest of her time sweeping the floors._ _When she was done, she dusted the bookshelf and painting in the living room. And in the corners of the ceiling. She washed the dishes. "This is the least I could do for these people for letting me stay." said Grace Golden. Grace Golden did alot more than that. She washed the Willie's clothes. She hung them up outside __to dry. Then she had an idea. She looked for a basket. She found one in the shed. "I hope they don't mind," said Grace Golden. "I'll came back before they're here." Grace Golden set out into the forest. She didn't go far. She found a few berry bushes near a river. There were strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and gooseberries. Grace Golden picked__ them._

_Meanwhile._

_The Evil Queen __checked her mirror. "Who's the fairest of them all?" The mirror showed Grace Golden picking berries near a river. The Queen knew she was lied to. "Hunter!" she called angerly. The hunter slowly walked in. He knew his queen wasn't happy. "Hunter, what in tarnation is this?!" the queen said, pointing to her mirror. "It's a mirror." said the hunter. "I know it's a mirror! Who's in the mirror?!" the queen shouted. "Grace Golden." the hunter replied uneasily. "WHY IS SHE ALIVE?!?!" The queen was really upset now. "I cain't tell what's worst. Your lies, or your off-brand cliche messy anime hair." The hunter was offended. "My hair isn't that messy!" The queen rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "You're gonna help me kill Grace Golden if you like it or not!" The hunter didn't want to kill an innocent cow. "Wait, shouldn't this be the part where you kill me or something? Like in movies?" The queen was befuddled. "I would do it in a dark, disturbing and gory way. But this is a dairy tale. No one dies. Except for Grace golden in this case." The queen looked for her spell book. "We gotta find some way to end her life." she said with a wicked smile._

_In the forest._

_It was dark outside. The Willies came home covered in dirt from working in the mines. "You're back!" said Grace Golden. The Willies found the house clean and the table set. They couldn't believe it. Grace Golden took something out of the oven. "I made mixed berry pie!" Then it was served. They all sat at the table to eat. "Thanks Grace Golden!" said Gil with a mouthful. "You're welcome." Grace Golden said, cleaning Gil's face with __a cloth in a motherly way. They were done eating the pie. The Willies helped Grace Golden wash the dishes. "We have to leave again. Will you be alright." asked Bill. "You're going to work in the mines again?" asked Grace Golden. "Yes it's our job." said Phil. "Good night!" said Gil as his brothers followed him to bed. "Hold on now," said Grace Golden. "You can't go to bed still dirty. You 3 need a bath." She examined how dirty their clothes were. She knew they couldn't go anywhere without being clean. "But-" said the Willies. Grace Golden pointed a hoof to her left with a mildly sour look. The boys did what they were told._

_Minutes later. The boys found clean clothes and PJs on each of their beds. "Now that you're clean. You may go to bed." said Grace Golden as she entered the room. "But where are you gonna sleep?" said Bill. Grace Golden didn't think of that. "Well...I...could-" she studdered. "Say no more!" said Gil. "You can sleep in my bed again. I don't mind." Grace Golden was flattered. "Thanks! But where will you sleep?"_

_"In the living room on the sofa." Gil replied taking his pillow and blanket. "There's spare pillows and blankets in the closet." Grace Golden found orange and pink pillows and blankets in the closet. She took the orange ones. Then she kissed everyone good night._

_Meanwhile._

_The evil queen was stirring up a potion in a cauldron like a witch. Red and black smoke erupted from the cauldron. "Where's the milk?" she asked rudely. The hunter handed her a carton milk. The queen poured the whole carton into the cauldron. The smoke overflowed. She looked at her spellbook. "Where's the whiskey?" she asked. "Why do you need whiskey?" asked the hunter. A black and white horse entered the room. "Did any of y'all call for me?" the horse asked. "Would you get outta here!" the queen yelled. The horse left. "As for you hunter, I'm trying to kill Grace Golden. Which was the one thing you couldn't do!" The hunter folded his arms and rolled his eyes. The queen found the whiskey in her cupboard. She poured about one shot into the cauldron. She mixed it all together. She told the mirror to show her Grace Golden. In the mirror, it showed Grace Golden was asleep in a bed. "She looks kinda cute when she sleeps." said the hunter. The queen glared at him. "She'll be cuter in death!" The queen drinked her potion. Black and red smoke filled the room._ _It left the hunter coughing for air. Once it cleared, the hunter saw what he couldn't unsee. The queen let out an evil laugh as the hunter fainted._

_The next morning._

_The Willies once again left Grace Golden by herself. She didn't mind. This __gave her time to sew up their old clothes. Little did she know, she was being watched nearby. A cream and blonde colored cow in a red a black dress, was watching Grace Golden in her compact mirror. The cow was putting on heavy makeup and fixing her light blonde hair. Then she put on her red lipstick. The strange cow followed a path that brought her to a tiny cottage._ _The cow knocked on it's door loudly. Grace Golden was there to answer. She was sure not to let any stranger in. But her good heart told her not to turn away to someone who might need help. Even if they are a stranger or not. She opened the door with a friendly greeting. "Howdy, I'm just a heifer selling dresses." the cow introduced. "Would ya like to try one on?" Grace Golden was delighted, "Yes! Please come in!" She let the cream cow come into the cottage. The cow pulled out a random dress from her basket. "This would make a great color on you." said the cow. "Try it on." Grace Golden took the dress. She put it on. It fitted nicely on her. Until she felt like she couldn't breathe. The dress glowed red and black. Grace Golden fell to the floor unconscious. The cow came into the room. She couldn't help but laugh at Grace Golden's misfortune. She left the cottage immediately, leaving no trace of her existence with a wicked smile._

_Not too far away. A wondering knight was passing by the forest alone. He felt a sinister presence coming from afar. He knew it had to be something bad. It was his job to slay beings that were evil. He followed it out of his curiosity. He came across a lonely cottage that gave off a strange black and red glow. The door was wide open. The knight went inside. In one of the rooms he found a maiden passed out. The red and black glow came from her. She wasn't breathing. The knight knew what he had to do. Eventhough he wouldn't like it. He took out his sword without hesitance. He ripped off the dress with it. The dark glow disappeared. The maiden woke with a gasp for air. She was confused. It took her a moment to realize she was in her undergarments.__The knight covered his eyes with his hooves. "Are you alright my lady?" he asked. The maiden got into her old dress she was wearing before. "Yes, I'm fine. You can look now." she said. The knight uncovered his eyes. His face turned pink. "I found you like this." The maiden's memorie came back to her. "I'm Grace Golden by the way." Grace Golden introduced. "I was tricked into being murdered by a cow who was selling me a dress! Now I realize, it was you that saved me!" Grace Golden kissed the knight on the cheek. The knight blushed. "It was nothing." he said sheepishly. "I must know your name!" Grace Golden said. "My name is Barry." said the knight who was Barry. "You must stay for dinner tonight!" Grace Golden said with joy. "My roommates would love to meet you!" Barry decided to stay. He helped Grace Golden with her chores. They also had time to get to know each other very well over tea._

_Later._

_The Willies came home late. They found Grace Golden and Barry setting the table. Grace Golden told them what happened. The Willies were frightened. "M-m-maybe Barry s-should stay with you from n-now on." studdered Bill. Grace Golden didn't mind that. She may have known him for a short time, but she kinda liked him. He did save her life after all. "I'd love to stay," said Barry. "Sadly I must return to my kingdom. I'll comeback. Perhaps tomorrow?" Grace Golden was very pleased. Barry only stayed for dinner until he had to leave._

_Meanwhile._

_The evil queen checked her mirror. She wasn't merry. "Maybe becoming a cow was a bad idea." said the hunter. "Don't mock me!" the queen shouted. "Oh I'll get that little gold cow and her little knight too!"_ _she claimed. "__This is a Grace Golden story, not The Wizard of Chugwater." the hunter rudely corrected. "No time for stories!" the queen remarked. "We must think of a new way to kill Grace Golden so I can be the fairest again!" The queen looked around to find her spell book. A bowl of fuirt caught her eye. She took the apple. "They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Too bad it won't you from death!" Then she let out an evil laugh. The hunter covered his ears in annoyance. "Can we please leave off here so I don't have to hear her annoying laugh anymore!"_

Cast:

Narrator \- Mrs.Calloway

The Evil Queen \- Annie the saloon manager

Grace Golden \- Grace

Barry the Knight \- Barry

The Hunter \- Rico

The Willies \- As themselves (Bill, Phil and Gil)

**Happy New Year everyone!!! It's 2020 now! A new decade! I can't believe it! Here's a new chapter for a new year. The story may not be like snow white from Disney. I wanted it to be different from the many versions told. I'm always experimenting with the ideas I come up with. May I say that Rico's hair is so messy, it's that kind that you see in animes? Just me and my friends think that? Ok. I wanted to get this chapter published earlier. Instead, I decided to wait. I forgot to mention. I tried to mix this with Goldilocks and the Three Bears. As you could tell from chapter 1. Enjoy.**


	3. Grace Golden and the 3 Willies Part 3

**Grace Golden**** and the 3 Willies Part 3.**

_Grace Golden made breakfast for the Willies in the early morning. It was too bad Barry wasn't there. She missed him. But she knew her handsome knight had a job of protecting the people of his kingdom. He had to come see her again sometime later._ _Maybe one day they could go out? Nah. He probably wouldn't feel the same. What was she thinking?! This isn't a time for love! When the Willies were done eating, they hesitated to leave. "Are ya sure ya gonna be fine?" Bill asked. "Yes," said Grace Golden._ _"You wouldn't want to miss your day at work. Would you?" The Willies thought for a moment. "Ok." said Phil. "But Gil will have to stay with ya." said Bill. "I will?" said Gil. "Yep!" said Bill and Phil. "We'll be off! Stay safe!" they said as they left the cottage, looking back once or twice._

_"Don't worry Grace Golden!" said Gil. "I'll stay with ya all day! You'll never be alone or in any danger!" Grace Golden couldn't help but be flattered and protected. "You're too kind!" she thanked. "What is it that you do while me and my brothers are gone?" Gil asked. "I just to chores." Grace Golden replied.__ "That's it?" said Gil asked surprised. "Yes. I don't mind it." said Grace Golden. "You can help by sweeping the floors." She gave him a broom. Gil started to sweep. "What'll be for dinner?" Gil asked. "I was thinking apple pie." Grace Golden replied as she washed dishes._

_Meanwhile._

_The evil queen watched Grace Golden and Gil from her mirror. "Mirror, show me the nearest apple trees in that area." the qu__een demanded. The mirror showed the apple trees. The queen smiled wickedly. She took a small black bottle with a skull_ _on it. "C'mon hunter, let's go kill a cow!" she said. The hunter followed her._

_The evil queen and the hunter arrived at the apple trees. "Why did I have to come?" the hunter asked. "Because I'm lonely." said the queen. Then she opened the black bottle. Red dust filled the air. "Don't inhale it!" the queen ordered the hunter as she covered her mouth. The hunter covered his mouth too. The dust turned the apples from red to black. Then from black to red again. The queen was very pleased. "I could kill a cow better than you!" the queen gloated. "Well sorry that killing a cow is harder than killing a llama!" said the hunter. "Who kills a llama?!" the queen asked in disbelief. "It's the cows ya gotta look out for!" The hunter was about to smart talk her, but he gave up quickly. "Let's go home, honey. Then maybe you can rub my feet." said the queen. "Again?!" said the hunter disappointed. Then the queen dragged the hunter by the ear all the way to the castle._

_Not far._

_Grace Golden and her beloved Gil just finished today's chores. Right now they were on their way to pick apples for tonight's pie. "Do you think Barry would come again tonight?" Grace Golden said aloud. "Maybe." said Gil. "What? Ya like him?" Grace Golden's face turned bright pink. "I- Well you see..." she stuttered. Gil gave her a smug look. "Oh grow up!" said Grace Golden with her face still pink. "Oh look! We're here!" Ahead of them were apple trees. "Wait, doesn't someone own this Orchard?" Grace Golden asked. "Nope," said Gil. "These here are wild apple trees. Free to pick for everyone!" That was a relief. Grace Golden and Gil picked as many apples as they needed._

_At the evil queen's castle._

_The evil queen was laughing as the hunter rubbed her feet. "Cain't ya believe it!" she said. "Once that cow has a taste of them apples, she won't be awake no more! And I would still look good!" The hunter continued to rub his queen's feet, ignoring her every word. Outside of the room, a familiar knight overheard every word. That knight was Barry! "So long Grace Golden!" the queen cheered. "Ain't it wonderful my hunter?"_

_"Would you like to know what's better?" the hunter asked. "Me: WHEN I'M NOT RUBBING YOUR FEET!"__ The queen rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, you're just jealous!" Barry couldn't believe it. He at once left the castle to warn Grace Golden before it was too late._

_Meanwhile._

_Grace Golden and Gil headed back to the cottage. It wasn't far. Bill and Phil were still working in the mines. They were getting peckish on the way. "Grace Golden, may we have lunch?" Gil asked. "All we have are apples," she replied. "One wouldn't hurt. We have plenty." Grace Golden reached for an apple from her basket. Then she took a bite. Gil took one out of his basket. He was about to eat. Instead, he hesitated. He saw a look on Grace Golden's face. She turned very pale! Her vision went black! She stumbled and fell to the ground! Gil dropped his apple in horror. Was she dead?! He told himself. Gil didn't know what to do. He just wanted to wait by Grace Golden's side and never leave her. Minutes later, Barry arrived. His worst fears had come true. He found Gil next to his beloved Grace Golden. "The queen from the kingdom I'm from did this to her." Barry explained. He went into every detail about what he had heard. Gil was heartbroken. How could someone do this to someone who was very kind? Barry took the deceased Grace Golden into his arms. He carried her body to the cottage as Gil followed him.__Time passed. Bill and Phil came home. They asked where Grace Golden was. Gil explained to his brothers the awful tragedy. Phil and Bill couldn't hold back their tears._

_"We should give her a proper funeral." said Bill. "No," Barry rejected. "She is too beautiful to bury."_

_"We could preserve her in a diamond casket?" suggested Gil. "I don't see why not." agreed Barry. The funeral would be held in the morning._

Cast:

Narrator \- Mrs.Calloway

The Evil Queen \- Annie

Barry the Knight \- Barry

Grace Golden \- Grace

The Hunter - Rico

The Willies \- Themselves

**Hello everyone. This is all I could write. I apologize for the cliffhanger. I've been having trouble with technology lately. Whenever I write in bold or italic, it doesn't work. When I save my progress, some of it gets deleted. I don't understand. The heck with these gosh darn bugs! Happy early Valentine's day anyway.**


	4. Grace Golden and the 3 Willies part 4

**Grace Golden and the 3 Willies part 4.**

_The dark depressing day had come too fast. Grace Golden's corpse was preserved in a diamond see-through casket. She was surrounded in red, yellow, blue, orange and pink wildflowers._ _The_ _willies and Barry looked down upon her body in melancholy. "Should we say some words on her behalf?" suggested Phil. "Good idea," said Barry. "Who would like to go first?" Bill raised his gloved hand, "I would." It took him a minute to find his words. "She was pretty, even in death." That was all he said. If he said anymore, he would possibly cry. There was no doubt about it. Gil volunteered next, "She was like the mom we never had."_

_"I wish we could have done some good stuff to her like she did to us in return." said Phil. It was Barry's turn. "I don't know how to say this." Barry started off. He got close to Grace Golden. "I wish to hunt down the accursed queen and strike her down in revenge! There's more too. I had such romantic feelings for you. I guess I never got to tell you. Now it is too late." The willies were at the verge of tears at Barry's lovely words. He continued, "Now I will show my true feelings, even though you have passed." Barry leaned in close. He gently kissed Grace Golden on the mouth.__ Grace Golden woke up! "Why am I covered in flowers?" she asked in confusion. Everyone burst in tears of joy as they embraced Grace Golden in loving hugs.__ Barry explained what had happened and who had done the awful deed. "I say we go over there and teach her a lesson!" Grace Golden announced in fury. Everyone agreed. Barry led the way to the castle._

_Meanwhile._

_The evil queen was very content that Grace Golden was forever dead. Right now she was painting the hunter's nails. "May I ask why you wanted to paint my nails?" he said. "Because," said the queen. "I made you paint mine now I'm gonna paint yours. I hope you like pink!" The hunter noticed his queen's fancy work. He really hated pink. He knew arguing with her wasn't going to stop her. "You know I've been wondering. What can bring Grace Golden back to life?" the hunter asked trying to take his mind off of the new colors on his nails. The queen looked at him in suspicion. "Only the most common cliche trope found in dairy tales, true love. I know Grace Golden won't be alive anymore. Last time I checked she was single."_

_"You're really that heartless, aren't you?" the hunter told her. "Yes. Yes I am." the queen replied in pride. Just then the door was kicked down! The queen messed up her work with a startle. "What the?!" There stood Grace Golden, Barry and the Willies (who were cowering in fear behind Barry) at the doorway. "How in blue blazes did you survive?!" the queen barked. "That's my line!" the hunter scolded. "Oh right! Go ahead." the queen admitted in slight embarrassment. The hunter thanked her. "How in blue blazes did you survive?!" the hunter surmised. "By true love!" Grace Golden replied as she embraced Barry close to her. "Well my pesky stepdaughter, you've once again escaped death." the queen noted. "Wait a minute!" Barry and the willies interrupted in bewilderment. "The queen is your stepmom?!" they questioned Grace Golden. "Yes. I thought you __knew." she replied. They shook their heads in response to a no._

_"Enough of this!" shouted the queen. "You came for a fight haven't you? I won't stop until you, Grace Golden, had drawn your final breath!" She took out a sword. "Just you and me! The hunter can finish off Barry." Barry took out his sword. Grace Golden was unsure what to do. The willies were still left shaking in fear._ _The hunter took out a sword. "Your move." he taunted Barry._ _The sword fight began. Grace Golden was inexperienced in fights like this. She was afraid to die if she slipped up. Grace Golden gathered her courage. She took out a sword. They fought. The evil queen made a slight cut on Grace Golden's shoulder. The willies and Barry were horrified. The hunter managed to actually leave a mark on Barry. It wasn't that bad. Barry fell to his knees. The hunter was about to end his life when a dark blue bottle was thrown at him. Dark blue smoke emerged from the bottle. The hunter passed out. The queen was infuriated. She turned her head to find Bill and his brothers was holding a crate of enchanted bottles. The queen grabbed a wand. She pointed it at the willies. Red lightening erupted from the wand. It hit the willies! They disappeared! Grace Golden was horrified. Then she realized something. The willies were unharmed! They were just turned into cute snails is all. Grace Golden was relieved. The queen expected them to die. She was so distracted with her bitter failure, Grace Golden managed to point her sword at the queen. She almost had her against the wall. Barry joined Grace Golden to. The queen knew she was running out of magic. "You've failed." Grace Golden advised as she pointed her sword closer to the queen. "I'm not done yet!" the evil queen protested. She ran to her mirror. The queen jumped into it. Barry and Grace Golden could see the queen turning into a dragon! Grace Golden took her sword and shattered the mirror in pieces! That was it. They won! Barry locked the hunter in the dungeon as punishment. Grace Golden gave the willies many bottles to turn them back to normal. After so many tries. They were human again. The kingdom welcomed Grace Golden as their new queen. Eventually Grace Golden married Barry! The willies lived in the castle with them. They lived happily ever after!_

The piglets applaused for Mrs.Calloway's wonderful story. She couldn't help but blush at their praise. "Who's clapping?" Mrs.Calloway and the piglets turned their heads over to the stalls. A drowsy Grace was awaking from a nap with hay in her hair. "Grace! When do you come into the barn?" Mrs.Calloway asked befuddled. "I was exhausted from doing today's chores. I came in here to nap." Grace explained innocently. "We must've not hear you come in because I was distracted telling the piggies a fairytale." Mrs.Calloway replied. "Speaking of fairytales, I had a dream where I was a princess and ate an apple which caused me to die. But then I woke up. Now here we are. It was so real!" Mrs.Calloway chuckled, "Don't be silly my dear Grace, dreams are not real." Grace shook the hay out of her hair. "I suppose you're right." she said. "Grace, what's that on you're head?" said one of the piglets as they pointed to an object on Grace's head. Grace looked up to find a crown on her head.

**CELEBRATING 16 YEARS OF HOME ON THE RANGE!!! And autism acceptance month too! Howdy folks! I know this may not be too much. I'm so glad I got this done. Been experiencing tech problems and had to work on school. Stay tuned for the next story Calloway will tell.**


	5. Hey yodel yodel!

**A Dairy Tale: Hey Yodel Yodel.**

Mrs.Calloway and the Little Patch of Heaven gang were getting ready to make another short film. Mrs.Calloway was always in charge of directing.

Mrs.Calloway: Places everyone! I hope you all know your parts for tonights show.

Alameda Slim took out his guitar.

Slim: Sure do! *mischievous laugh*

Mrs.Calloway: No tricks! You agreed you wouldn't be up to your schemes! We talked about this, remember?

Slim: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know!

From nearby, Maggie gives a glare at Slim. She stuffs cotton into her ears.

Maggie: *whispers* Keep an eye on him. Will ya, Jack?

Lucky Jack: *whispers* Sure thing! *takes out a familiar beaten up pan*

Lucky Jack managed to get a scoff out of Maggie. They went into Grace's dressing room. Maggie knocks on the door.

Maggie: Grace, are ya in there?

Grace: Come in!

Maggie and Lucky Jack are invited into Grace's dressing room. Grace was getting ready for the show.

Grace: I have admit I'm a bit nervous.

Grace turns to her vanity mirror. She could see her own anxiety in her eyes.

Maggie: Don't be nervous Grace. When I was in the show cow business, I was just as nervous as you!

Grace could feel her friends comfort. She didn't feel as nervous.

Lucky Jack: The show starts in a few minutes!

Grace: Let's go!

Grace, Maggie and Lucky Jack went into their places.

Maggie: Do you know what to do?

Grace: Sure do!

Mrs.Calloway: Hold on everyone! Rico won't play his part!

Rico: I'm not riding that skiddish horse again!

Buck: Oh come on! We've been practicing this for days! Nethier one of us complained! Why'd you wait last minute to quit your part anyway?

Rico folds his arms.

Mrs.Calloway: Will you too quit bickering! The show must go on!

Rico: I'm leaving!

As Rico was about to leave, Longtail showed up.

Everyone but Rico: Howdy Longtail!

Longtail: Howdy y'all! I hope I'm not late for the show.

Mrs.Calloway: I hate to say it Longtail, we might have to cancel for tonight.

Longtail: Why?

Mrs.Calloway pointed to Rico was about to sneak out. Longtail turned her head to Rico.

Longtail: I could play his part.

Rico: What?!

Buck: Good! The part is really easy! All ya gotta do is ride me over the hills when Slim sings "The bounty hunter runs away with the horse". I guess in this case it would have to be "The cowgirl runs away with the horse".

Longtail: Seems easy enough. I'm in!

Rico: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! There's no way I'm letting a girl play a man's part! I take it back! I'm back in!

Mrs.Calloway: Great! The show is starting now!

Rico followed Buck. He managed to give Longtail a hateful glimpse. Longtail ignored him. She took her seat.

The curtains opened. There was Slim sitting on a log with his guitar. He started to play.

Slim: *singing* Hey yodel! I got somethin' to tell you! It's a funny little story about a cow that goes moo!

Grace appears on stage. She gives the audience a moo. Slim continues to sing.

Slim: *singing* Hey yodel, yodel! Now this here cow, she's a strange one too! Not only does she moo, she can jump too!

Grace does a tiny jump.

Slim: Oh come on now! You can jump higher than that!

Grace jumps higher than before.

Longtail: Impressive!

Slim: *singing* Hey yodel yodel! Here's where our real story starts! Hey yodel yodel! The cow jumps over the moon!

Grace: *jumps over the moon*

Slim: *singing* The bounty hunter runs away with the horse!

Rico is seen riding on Buck over the hills.

Rico: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Buck: *whispers* Stick to the script!

Slim: *singing* And the dog just laughs at that!

Rusty appears on stage. He laughs.

Slim: Let's do that again! *Sings* Hey yodel! The cow jumps over the moon! The bounty hunter runs away with the horse! And the dog laughs at that!

Grace, Rico, Buck and Rusty do it all over again as Slim sings.

Slim: One more time! Sing with me now!

The audience manages to join in on the fun too!

Slim audience: *singing* Hey yodel yodel!

Grace: *sings* The cow jumps over the moon!

Rico: *sings* The bounty hunter runs away with the horse!

Rusty: *a mixture of singing and laughing* And the dog laughs at that!

Rico: Hey! We're forgetting something.

Everyone: What's that?

Rico: Let's sing it again!

All together now: *singing* Hey yodel yodel! The cow jumps over the moon! The bounty hunter runs away with the horse! The dog laughs at that! But what are we missing? And the cattle rustler plays his guitar!

The play ends with the curtains closing. Everyone takes a bow. The sounds of applause fills everyone's ears.

Mrs.Calloway: Splendid! Did we get that one tape?

Lucky Jack: We sure did!


	6. The Wizard of Chugwater Part 1

**A Dairy Tale: The Wizard of Chugwater**

The land of Nebraska was destroyed by an unsettling tornado! Pearl rushed the farm animals in the cellar. She made sure everyone was there. "There's Grace, Mrs.Calloway and- Wait! Where's Maggie?!" she blared aloud. Everyone panicked. Especially Grace and Mrs.Calloway. "I'll go race after her!" suggested Buck. "You can't go out there, Buck! You'll get killed!" warned the piglets. "Isn't Lucky Jack with her?" Junior inquired.

Meanwhile.

Maggie and Lucky Jack were running for their lives. The tornado had touched the ground! "Maybe visiting the creek was a bad idea." said Maggie as she ran. "It wasn't your fault ya wanted to go for a swim." Lucky Jack told her. "Ya didn't know a tornado was goin' to hit." Maggie could see Little Patch of Heaven. "We're almost home!" she cried out in relief.

Pearl had to shut the doors. She could see the tornado coming. She hated to do it with Maggie and Lucky Jack lost somewhere. Pearl's heart broke into pieces. "They'll be alright," Sheriff Sam Brown consoled her. "They arrested a cattle rustler! If they can do that, they can survive a natural disaster!" Pearl smiled. It gave her hope. _Please come home safe._ Pearl prayed.

Maggie and Lucky Jack arrived. They knocked on the cellar doors. The wind grew so loud, no one could hear them. "Guys! It's us! Open up!" shouted Maggie as her hoof knocked on the doors. The tornado grew closer! "Quick! In the barn!" Lucky Jack pointed to the barn. It was their only hope. They ran in. Maggie found her stall. She covered herself and Lucky Jack in the hay. They both covered their heads and hoped for it to go away. The wind grew vociferous. Debris from whatever objects hit the farm like meteors crashing to Earth. Then it all stopped. Maggie uncovered her head. "Did it stop?" Lucky Jack asked. "I think so." Maggie retorted. They both stepped outside the barn. Little Patch of Heaven looked very different. It was strange. It wasn't damaged from the tornado. Maggie found herself in a blue and white checkered dress, with a blue ribbon in her hair. Lucky Jack looked the same. Lucky Jack gazed at her beauty. "What the-" Maggie stammered at the glance of her new appearance. The farm looked like a rainbow. Not that it wasn't pretty before. It was a garden from a fantasy world. Small farm animals came out of hiding. They looked like the animals from Little Patch of Heaven, but they wore strange and colorful clothes. "She killed the Warlock of the East!" they cheered. "Kill!? I didn't kill anybody! Where am I?! Who are you guys?! Where's Little Patch of Heaven?!" Maggie demanded for answers. "I can tell ya!" a cheery voice interrupted. A pink sparkly bubble floated from the sky and popped once it touched the ground. A perky woman with blond hair, silver tiara, in a pink enchanted ball gown, fairy wings and wand in her hand appeared. She gave the befuddled cow a wide grin. "You're in the Land of Chugwater, darlin'!" Lucky Jack looked up at Maggie, then the fairy, "Chugwater is a town." The fairy woman giggled. "No, you're wrong, silly! Y'all are in the land of Chugwater! You freed us all from the Warlock of the East! Not even my magic could defeat him! I have to admit he was very handsome." the fairy explained as she pointed her wand to the barn. Red ruby boots were sticking out from the barn. Maggie and Lucky Jack were horrified once they had a good look at the boots. "We didn't mean to kill anybody!" Maggie exclaimed, hoping she and Lucky Jack wouldn't get in trouble. "Don't worry y'all! He was evil. Oh my lord! I didn't introduce myself! I'm the good fairy Lottie! Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff of the North!" Lottie introduced. "And y'all are?" Maggie blushed and sighed in relief. So did her companion. "I'm Maggie and this is Lucky Jack. We're not from around here." Maggie explained. "We need to go home. Our family is worried about us. Is there anything you can do to help us get home?" Lucky Jack inquired.

Lottie plotted. "I wish I could do somethin', but I don't know a spell to help you. There is one way." Maggie had Lucky Jack had hope in their hearts. "Please tell us!" they politely requested. "You must go to the wonderful Wizard of Chugwater. He knows everything! He might can help y'all. All ya gotta do to find him is follow the yellow brick road! That'll take ya to the emerald city where he lives!" Lottie explained. "Thank you! We'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning!" said Lucky Jack. "We must celebrate! Ya did kill the (handsome) Warlock of the East! Oh little ones!" Lottie called out. The strange farm animals go close to Lottie. "These are the Little Ones of Littleland!" she said. "Y'all should go make something delicious for the people who saved us all from the Warlock."

Just then, a resounding boom, followed by orange smoke and evil laugh echoed. The smoke cleared. A figure appeared. He seemed to be a Warlock. The little ones fell down and covered their heads. They cowered in fear. Maggie and Lucky Jack hid behind Lottie. "I thought you said he was dead!" said Maggie. "I did," Lottie corrected. "This is his partner in crime, the notorious Warlock of the West. This one is much more worse than his friend." The wicked Warlock of the West examined the Warlock of the East's dead body. His feet was sticking out of from under the barn. "Who killed the Warlock of the East! Who killed my partner! Was it you my pretty?!" the Warlock shouted in fury at Maggie. Maggie and Lucky Jack were frozen in fear. They nodded their heads. "Leave them alone!" the good fairy Lottie demanded. "They mean you no harm!" The wicked Warlock of the West glared at Lottie. "Fine!" he barked. "If you excuse me, I'll take those boots of his!" The Warlock of the West walked over to the barn where his friend's cold dead laid. He was about to take the ruby boots, when he saw that they were gone! "They're gone! Who took them!" the Warlock bellowed. Lottie giggled, "Oh Warlock, you see, the ruby boots are the source of the (handsome) Warlock of the East's powers! If you had them, you would become too powerful for your own good! That's why I gave them to someone kindhearted and strong-willed." she explained. Maggie and Lucky Jack looked around. The little ones were still on the ground, covering their faces. Eventually, Maggie and Lucky Jack looked down. Maggie was wearing the boots! "Give them to me!" The Warlock of the West roared in demand. He was about to harm Maggie with his wicked powers until it backfired. The Warlock fell back and landed on his bum. "Haven't ya forgotten Warlock?" Lottie avowed. "You can't harm Maggie as long as she wears the boots and that she is alive and well!"

"Oh I'll-" the Warlock was interrupted.

"Leave, villain! You have no power here! Go! Before a barn falls on you!" The wicked Warlock of the West let out an aggravated sigh, "Very well." Orange smoke engulfed the Warlock as he laughed maniacally. He was gone. The little ones slowly got up. "Don't worry Maggie," Lottie the good fairy consoled. "You can stay here until your journey for tomorrow. Tonight we will throw you and Lucky Jack a party for your heroic deed!" Maggie and Lucky Jack were thrilled. "What about these boots?" she inquired. "The Warlock can't harm you unless you're alive and wearing them. Only you can take them off. I almost forgot!" Lottie explained. Then Lottie kissed Maggie and Lucky Jack on the cheek. "That'll do. You are now blessed with my protection for your journey." Maggie and Lucky Jack thanked Lottie. They were very grateful.

When the day was passing, everyone in Littleland was celebrating the death of the Warlock of the East and praising Maggie and Lucky Jack. Once it was over, the little ones offered that Maggie and Lucky Jack would sleep in one of the cottages. As Maggie tucked herself and Lucky Jack in bed she had doubts. "I've never slept in a bed before." said Lucky Jack. "Me either," replied Maggie. "What if this wizard won't help us?"

"Don't worry Maggie," Lucky Jack emboldened. "After what we've done, he's bound to help us! Oh, do ya still have those boots on ya?" Maggie was confident. "Yes. I still have them on my hooves. I don't know what's stranger. Wearing boots, sleeping in a bed, my new body, wearing a dress, or the weird world we're in? You want to know what's crazy? That Warlock somehow reminds me of Slim!" Lucky Jack chuckled, "It's like we're in a fairytale. Now let's get some sleep."

Cast:

Maggie \- herself

Lucky Jack \- himself

The (handsome) Warlock of the East \- Rico

The wicked and notorious Warlock of the West \- Alameda Slim

The little ones \- farm animals

Guest Star:

The Good fairy of the North, Lottie \- Charlotte Lottie La Bouff

**That's right! Lottie guest stars! I just had to sneak my (and Jujubee's) OTP in here! I hope he doesn't mind. Eventhough I killed off Rico. Ironic, because I one of the videos Jujubee made, Lottie was killed off. It was still amazing to watch! Anyway, I thought of this because a tornado hit near my place back in April. It only lasted a very short time. No one was hurt! Me and my family were ok! I've seen the movie and read the book of The Wizard of Oz. So I decided to combine it with a Dairy Tale twist! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Wizard of Chugwater Part 2

**The Wizard of Chugwater Part 2**

Maggie and Lucky Jack had breakfast served by the little ones. After they had eaten, Lottie packed Maggie and basket full of supplies. "Just remember to follow the yellow brick road." she notified. "Because of my kiss, no evil shall harm you. Not even that Warlock can do such evil. Don't forget. This is very serious. Never take those boots off. Never under any circumstances. If those boots fall into the wrong hands, there will be hell to pay." Maggie and Lucky Jack nodded their heads seriously. "Good luck!" Lottie wished them. Maggie and Lucky Jack started to walk down the path of the yellow brick road. Maggie's stomach churned. She turned her head back to Lottie. "What if I—"

Lottie chuckled, "Just follow the yellow brick road." she coaxed. Lottie turned into a bubble again. It hovered away in the sky until it was out of sight. "Come on, Maggie!" Lucky Jack encouraged. "We got a wizard to see!"

"You're right!" Maggie concluded. They continued. After hours of traveling on the yellow brick road, Maggie and Lucky Jack found themselves in an unexpected conflict. There were two different paths. Both paths were made out of yellow bricks. "Jack what do we do?" Maggie fretted. "Don't worry Maggie, shouldn't there be somethin' useful in that basket of yours?" Lucky Jack wondered. "Oh yeah! I hope Lottie packed something good in here." Maggie reached down into the basket. The basket erupted fireworks, sparkles and colorful smoke. Startled, Maggie threw the basket in the air. Lucky Jack took cover. The basket turned into a bubble. In the bubble was Lottie. "Lottie!" Maggie exclaimed. "Can she see or hear us?" Lucky Jack inquired. Lottie spoke, "This basket only gives you what you need and not what you want. Use wisely and carefully!" The bubble popped. The basket landed on the yellow brick floor. Maggie carefully picked it up. "Not what we want? What we need?" she puzzled. Maggie pulled something out of the basket. It was a note. The note read: **Sometimes you must search for the nearest answers around you. The strangest of things know what you're looking for. **Maggie sighed, "How is this something we need?" Lucky Jack pondered. "Maybe it's tryin' to say we need to ask a stranger?"

"How can we ask anyone? There's no one here!" Maggie attested. The two were surrounded by a cornfield. "Where there's a cornfield, there's a farmhouse, where there's a farmer house, there's a farmer!" Lucky Jack declared. He dashed into the cornfield. "Jack, wait up!" Maggie hollered as she ran after him. "We have to stick together you know!" Maggie found Lucky Jack. "Don't run away from me like that again!" she heaved. "I can't risk losing you especially in this—" Maggie paused. Lucky Jack seemed to be wide-eyed in fear. Maggie glanced at what was standing before them. The figure was an old scarecrow. "What's the matter, Jack?" Maggie consoled. "Never seen a scarecrow before? It's harmless." Lucky Jack wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "Oh right," he panted. "It's just that I've never seen this kind of stuff before is all."

"There's no one here. Let's go." Maggie contributed. "But which path do we take?" Lucky Jack quizzed. "You could go both ways." a voice clarified. "Who said that?" Lucky Jack asked turning his head in different directions. "We must be hearing things." Maggie guessed. "You ain't hearin' things little lady." the voice affirmed. "Look this way." Maggie and Lucky Jack looked to wear the voice was coming from. "Howdy!" the scarecrow greeted. Maggie and Lucky Jack backed away in fear followed by a scream. "Don't be afraid y'all," the talking scarecrow assured. "I mean no harm."

Maggie let go of her tension as Lucky Jack hid behind her. "Do you know this place well? Maybe you can help us." The scarecrow perked up with joy. "I'd love to help! I've been stuck up on this pole for years! I used to scare away crows, but that doesn't work anymore." Maggie took pity off of him. "Hold on." Maggie helped the scarecrow of the pole. "That's mighty kind of you miss." the scarecrow thanked her. "You're welcome. I'm Maggie and this is Lucky Jack." Lucky Jack shyly waved to the scarecrow. "We're going to see the Wizard of Chugwater to help us get back home." she explained. "We ain't from around here." Lucky Jack added. "Nice to meet y'all! I have no name, but y'all can just call me scarecrow. Perhaps I should join y'all, I could be useful. Ya see, I love to be helpful to everyone. Maybe that wizard you are talkin' about could make me useful. Travelin' seems a lot better than doin' nothin' all day and unintendedly lettin' them crows eat all the corn." the scarecrow stated. "Of course you can come with us!" approved Maggie. "We don't mind!"

"Alright then!" the scarecrow beamed. "I'll lead the way. I know where the farmer lives, he's not far." The scarecrow led his new comrades out of the cornfield. He told them to take the right path. "The farmer lives in the little village of little land. He and his workers made me in his house. After my creation he took me to the cornfield where I would spend the rest of my life." the scarecrow explained. "That must be awful." lamented Lucky Jack. "I don't care as long as I'm helpin' out. I don't seem to scare the crows away anymore. What purpose do I have now?" the scarecrow concluded. Lucky Jack and Maggie were silent. "How far is it to the village?" Maggie speculated. "About an hour." the scarecrow replied with an unsupported guess. "I haven't seen the farmer in years." The scarecrow continued to lead the way.

Meanwhile, at the warlock's tower.

The Warlock of the West was spying on Maggie and Lucky Jack through his crystal orb. "Those two met a scarecrow. So, they're headed to the village now, huh?" he spoke. The warlock continued to watch over his prey. "I'm getting kinda hungry," informed Maggie. "Are we there yet?"

"We have a long way to go." replied the scarecrow. The warlock thought of an idea. "There's an appletree forest not far where they're headed." he mentioned. The warlock hopped on his broomstick. Within 10 minutes, he arrived at the forest. The warlock approached the appletrees. He did his magic. "No one likes a sour apple. Wait a minute, why do I feel like this happened before? Nevermind!" The warlock hid behind a large rock. He decided to wait to see the look on Maggie's face when she has a taste of those apples.

Later.

Maggie and her friends arrived in the appletree forest. "Oh look!" exclaimed Maggie. "Apples! I feel like I haven't eaten all day!" Maggie ran towards an appletree. The moment she picked an apple from a branch, she was hit in the face! "What the heck was that!?" Maggie bleated. She wasn't hurt thanks to the boots and Lottie's kiss. Lucky Jack was angered. The warlock tried to hold in his laughter as he watched the misfortune of his victims. "Don't worry Maggie, I'll get ya an apple." Lucky Jack climbed up an appletree. The tree shook off Lucky Jack from it's trunk. Lucky Jack fell to the ground. "It's bark is worse than it's bite!" he jested. "I keep forgetting we're not in Nebraska anymore." Thankfully Lucky Jack wasn't that injured. He could barely feel pain.

"Don't worry everyone! I'll try this time!" the scarecrow vowed. The scarecrow jumped high into the branches of one of the trees. He struggled to pick an apple of the branch. He was then thrown onto the ground. "I'm ok!" he assured. "I'm made of straw! For I cannot feel a thing!" Maggie helped everyone up. "Let's go," she coached. "I hope we find that village soon." They left. Once the travelers were out of sight, the warlock left his hiding place. He laughed so hard, he couldn't stop. "Boy howdy! That was too much fun! I swear Maggie, for as long as you live; I will make sure those boots become mine!" the warlock maintained. "Now I must think of a new plan." The warlock whistled for his broomstick. He flew back to his gloomy tower cackling.

**Cast:**

Maggie \- herself

Lucky Jack \- himself

The wicked and notorious Warlock of the West \- Alameda Slim

The scarecrow \- Wilson Willie

Guest Star:

The good fairy of the North, Lottie \- Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff

**Hi ****wonderful readers! I'm sorry this was late. I wanted to write Pink Magnolias and draw. And I was dealing with a troll back in May. I'm sick at the moment, but I feel a lot better than last night. I'm positive it's just allergies. Wilson Willie is my character. He appears in my story, The Willies Story. I don't know when the next update will be here. I feel very ashamed for going 3 months without a new chapter. Please be patient. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
